Untitled Fanfiction
by materiagurl
Summary: Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9. Hentai. A familiar dream brings the characters together by destiny. Epic, Drama. I don't know any of the Final Fantasy characters. I just play the game.


Untitled  
  
A Mysterious Omen  
  
"No!!!!" he screamed as he woke up from his bed in the middle of the night. He was sweating profusely; even the bed was drenched with perspiration resulting from fear and regret.  
  
He sat up and felt his hands come to his face. "I don't understand. Why do I keep having these dreams? Is there something that I missed, something I forgot to do?"  
  
He decided to get dressed and head out. Out somewhere where he might find out his answers. He suddenly came to a stop at the Waterfall Cave. He hoped that his friend would help him, as he had suffered under similar circumstances.  
  
"Vincent!" he called out.  
  
A dark man came into view. He was hanging upside down by a railing on the ceiling. He slowly opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. "That voice. I knew you'd come visit me today." He flipped off the bar, and floated down to the floor. He walked over to the man, looking the same as always, holding his metal clawed arm as if examining it. "Cloud, what's troubling you?"  
  
Cloud hesitated. "Vincent, it's those dreams again…about Aeris."  
  
Vincent could sense his discomfort. "Come…have a seat." They sat in silence for a second. Vincent finally stirred the emptiness in the room. "So…you still grieve over something that was…beyond your control…"  
  
Cloud hesitated once more. "If I hadn't been so stupid…she still might be here."  
  
"There is nothing that can be done about it. Somehow, you must move on."  
  
Cloud sighed. "I was hoping you would give me some words of wisdom, Vince."  
  
"Very well. Why are you sitting here, drowning in your own misery? If you really want to find your destiny in this, and the nightmares, do not talk to me, as you can see what I have become………For twenty-seven years I have slept, not knowing how to cope with losing Lucrecia, and this is the result. Don't waste your time moping. You must persevere, Cloud."  
  
Cloud really thought about this information. His mind was set. He turned to leave. "Vincent…I-"  
  
"No need for gratitude. Just have faith," Vincent interrupted.  
  
Cloud smiled, which became a rarity as of late, and left. He hitched a ride on Auriel, his gold chocobo, and was off. He crossed the plain into Corel's territory. He thought it would be quicker crossing continents by sea. Auriel cut through the desert to reach the coast.  
  
They never touched the water. A huge hurricane-like structure swept up, right in front of them. Cloud braced himself for the worst. Losts of tossing and turning occurred. Suddenly, Cloud fell into a chocobo farm. He looked around but Auriel was nowhere. "Ah, poo nuggets. Guess he got left in Corel." He sighed. In the distance he spotted a small town. He thought as he walked towards the town, 'Funny, those chocobos looked nothing like any I've ever seen…'  
  
He found what appeared to be an inn and decided he needed some rest from all that tumbling. He went into the building and bumped into a pretty brunette with a green scarf. "Uh…excuse me, what is the name of this town?"  
  
The girl smiled. "This is Winhill. Are you alright? The monsters are very populated this time of year."  
  
'Winhill? Somehow, this all seems really strange…'  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" the girl replied as she noticed the perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Cloud."  
  
"Oh. I'm Ellone."  
  
Cloud, still confused, thinks for a minute. "Ellone, what day is it?"  
  
"November 14, 1999."  
  
" ! 1999!"   
  
Cloud hit the floor. She gasped. "What's the matter? Hello? Cloud??"  
  
Well, if you know Cloud, he's unconscious. From all that had happened with Sephiroth, his struggles with past and present and losing Aeris, his brain felt like mush. And now, he's somehow missed out on two more years of expected hell and issues. Fortunately, he came around. Cloud sat up and found Ellone at his side. He scratched his head, "I don't understand. Ellone, is it really 1999?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Man, oh man. I think I took a detour. It seems that I've landed here in the future."  
  
Ellone's eyebrows arched up. "Really? Cloud…what were you doing before the vortex hit?"  
  
Now it was Cloud's turn to look surprised. "Hey, why is it that you know…that I don't know what you're talking about? Oh, my head…"  
  
"Here. I'll ask someone to take you upstairs while I get you some ice," she said as she helped him up.   
  
A few minutes later they were upstairs. Cloud was sitting up in the bed, holding an ice pack on his head. Ellone was sitting in a chair next to him.  
  
"Now, tell me, how did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to find someone or something to help me with…a problem I'm having……" Ellone finally spoke, realizing he wasn't going to say anything more. "Well, I'm here. Now, what's the problem?"  
  
Cloud, being the stubborn, independent person he is, had no intention of revealing his past to some stranger he just met. However, something about her gave him a reason to trust her. He continued, "I lost a dear friend of mine a few years ago. Her name is Aeris. She was killed by a terrible man named Sephiroth. And since that tragic day, which I witnessed with a 'front-row seat' so to speak, I've been seeing her in my dreams…dreams that are always the same…Her death…I was helpless…I couldn't stop it…" His voice died as he reflected on sad thoughts once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Ellone was in awe of this story. She too was quiet for a moment. She looked at Cloud and could sense his sorrow. She looked down at the ground. "…You could have saved her…it was your fear and lack of self-confidence that resulted in your defeat…"  
  
Cloud abruptly looked over at her with frustration written on his face. "How would you know?! You have no idea how I feel! You act as if you were there or something!"  
  
Ellone sighed. "That's because…I was there…"   
  
Cloud nearly jumped out of the bed, causing major commotion to the downstairs. (Frankly, I'm surprised the bed didn't break.) "You WHAT?! What the hell are you saying?!" Cloud said, now angered.  
  
"Please…don't get upset. Your head will feel worse. Very well, now that I am certain, I will tell you. Firstly, Cloud, you are Cloud Strife of Nibelheim, mercenary after your work with Shin-Ra, in which you tried to be in SOLDIER, and after you experienced an excruciating death of a close friend, you now stand, fulfilling his destiny, making it a part of your own."  
  
"…Wha?" Cloud said, shocked.  
  
Ellone sighed. "I am not what you would consider a normal human being. I, too, am the last of my race, like Aeris. I am a Taryth. I am able to send people to the past, enter people's minds, and…in other occasions…in signs to indicate omens. All this time, I was the one who was the culprit in those dreams you have been having."  
  
"You mean you were making me relive that for a particular reason?"  
  
"Yes, Cloud. Furthermore, I was possessing one of your friends that day and witnessed Aeris's attempted death as you did."  
  
"…What do you mean, attempted ?" Cloud asked in curiosity.  
  
Suddenly, a strange woman appeared, along with a group of soldiers. Cloud tried to fight off the soldiers, but just then monsters flooded into the cabin. He suddenly heard a scream. "Ellone!" he cried out. By the time he fought his way through, she was gone. Suddenly, a handsome middle-aged man came stumbling into the room (Hey, age doesn't matter, he's still hot!). "Elle! Oh, shoot! Now she's gonna be mad at me," he said, sulking.  
  
"Huh? You know Ellone?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yeah. I raised her, ya know. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, geez," Cloud said as he smacked his hand against his forehead.  
  
Visit to a New Place  
  
"Ow!" he said as his butt hit the ground. A large, firm hand helped him up. He turned around swiftly. "Hey, why'd you follow me?"  
  
He folded his arms. "Because I was ready to strangle the hell out of Eiko and probably would've gotten arrested if I hung around any longer," the red-headed man said.  
  
"Hmph. Alright. Come on, we gotta find Kuja."  
  
"What are you implying? The only reason I might listen to you is if you finish what you started."  
  
"Ugh, Amarant. Save it for later, okay?"  
  
"…lucky little pip squeak…"  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"So, what's the plan, monkey boy?"  
  
Zidane struck his little thinking pose and looked up, scratching his head. "Well, he couldn't have gone far. Let's go this way."  
  
"Whatever." 'What an idiot.'  
  
The two entered a bright city with lights all around. The roads were huge and so were the buildings. Zidane's tail swished around with excitement. "Alright! Where are all the chicks at?"  
  
"…You're so pathetic," replied Amarant.  
  
The Allies  
  
"Okay. So, you're Ellone's father?"  
  
"…Something like that."  
  
"Well, some weird witch-woman ran off with her."   
  
"Hotdogs and catnip! Edea…"  
  
'This guy's a nutcase.' "Alright, well, where is this Edea? Can you take me to her?"  
  
The handsome man smiled. "You know, I was just there. Let's go." They traveled on foot, since Edea's troops sabotaged all the vehicles and scared the chocobos away. They came up to a curve in the road. The mysterious hot guy stopped. "Now let's see…which way is Deling City?"  
  
"Oh, seaweed! You don't know where you're going?"  
  
"Huh? You know, you shouldn't tease me, I'm ruler of Esthar."  
  
"Man, whatever. If you don't know where you're going, then how did you get here?"  
  
"You sound like my- Ahem. Well, my bud Kiros would've come, but he had to take over in Esthar since Ward can't talk. I took a chococab."  
  
"Great. Well, let's just go this way." They began walking in the dark. Suddenly, something hit Cloud… Again. Cloud braced himself so he wouldn't fall. In the dark he unsheathed his sword and attacked. To his surprise, another sword clanked against his. Laguna pulled Cloud's arm down. "Wait!…I smell gun powder…Squall?"  
  
Squall retrieved his gunblade and had a puzzled look on his face, which of course, couldn't be seen in the pitch black. He cast Fira on a branch and held it up. "Laguna?"  
  
Laguna smiled. "I figured you'd be on your way here. Edea has Ellone."  
  
"Damn. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Cloud. He somehow ended up with Ellone and tried to protect her."  
  
"Cloud, huh? I've heard of you. Ellone's told me a great deal about you lately."  
  
"Oh, it must be those dreams."  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Anyway, Squall, thank the Lifestream you're here. Your friend Laguna almost got me lost."   
  
Squall looked at Laguna, but said nothing. Cloud could tell something was happening. At that moment, he noticed that Squall somewhat resembled Laguna. However, by looking at Squall, Cloud could tell that he was born with brains, and that possibility was clearly non-existent.  
  
Squall turned back to Cloud. "Alright. Deling City is this way. Follow me."   
  
Luckily, Squall had rented a car, and they put the pedal to the metal.  
  
One Step Closer  
  
Zidane and Amarant took a trolley to the hotel downtown. They were supposed to get a little rest. However, that plan failed every time Zidane saw a girl. No problem. Amarant simply stepped on Zidane's tail and held him in place.  
  
After all that, they went back on their search for Kuja. They came up to a large horseshoe structure. Zidane could see a mansion in the distance. 'He's in there, no doubt.' He and Amarant took a few steps forward, underneath the horseshoe.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Zidane turned around in a jumpy fashion.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
"Damn," said Amarant. They were trapped like rats in a cage. Zidane ran up to the gate side closer to the mansion. He grasped the bars. "Great, JUST great. Now what?"  
  
Ominous music They suddenly heard dominating voices.  
  
"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"  
  
"Make it Double!"  
  
A mysterious voice called out from the set- "WRONG STORY! Get your asses outta here!"  
  
"Aw, for clawin' out loud," an odd-looking cat said before disappearing.   
  
Zidane looked at Amarant. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Amarant shrugged. "Come on." The two men began to attempt to stretch the bars apart.  
  
"Ah, such persistence. I admire that."  
  
The two looked up in the direction of the voice. They saw a small balcony inside the curve of the horseshoe. There stood a figure. "Really, you intrigue me, my sweet lovable moron."  
  
"That could only be one person…Kuja!" Zidane said.  
  
"Come now, Zidane. I normally would welcome your ignorance, but I'm occupied at present. Farewell." He suddenly disappeared. Zidane looked around the horseshoe, and caught a glimpse of a shiny, flying creature.  
  
"Ah, dammit," he said as he kicked the gate. "How'd he get his silver dragon here?" Zidane said.  
  
"Hey, doofus. The bars are open," Amarant said.  
  
Zidane shook his head and followed the red-headed man to the mansion.  
  
Unseen Forces  
  
Two soldiers dragged Ellone up to a being sitting on a large throne. "Drop her," she said. "Ellone, why must I konstantly kome after you? You kannot hide from me."  
  
"I will do everything in my power to stop you, Ultimecia."  
  
A hand came out of the shadows and firmly laid on Edea's shoulder. "My little canary, resistance is futile."  
  
"Ah, yes. Ellone, let me introduce Kuja. Without his help, I might not be here about to rid you of your pain and extract that inkredible power from your pathetic body."  
  
Ellone turned to look at Kuja. "You will not succeed. My friends will come for me!"  
  
"HA HA HA! Let them kome! They won't stop me!" Ultimecia cried.  
  
The doors suddenly busted open. A car came raging through, and cut a sharp turn, making extremely ugly skid marks on the floor as the car screeched to a halt, right in the middle of the throne room. A figure jumped out with his gunblade over his shoulder, along with a couple of stowaways.  
  
"What the hell?! Get off my car!" said Squall.  
  
"snicker This…is your car? What a piece of crap," Zidane remarked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Laguna! Thank Raine you're here!" The figure ran up to the car. "Hurry! We must save Ellone!"  
  
Amarant stepped up. "You coward. I smell your kind from a mile away. Why didn't you pick your ass up off the floor and do something before we got here?"  
  
Kiros rolled his eyes. "Laguna…made some new friends I see…"  
  
"Hey! This chatting can wait! Ellone!"  
  
"Hey, Cloud, that's my line!" Squall croaked.  
  
"Whoops," said Cloud.  
  
"Ellone, say goodbye to your komrades. Hell's Judg-"  
  
"Now wait a DAMN MINUTE. I swear, I've had it up to here with you people!!!! I should kick Squaresoft SQUARELY in the ass! Now, who went and left their damn tea unattended!?" said an angered old geezer.  
  
"Cid…how did you…oh, forget I asked," Cloud finished.  
  
"Is that an apron he's wearing?" Zidane whispered. Cloud shrugged, while Kuja smiled.  
  
"You ancient beatnik! How dare you interrupt my koncentration! Let's try this again. Hell's Judgment!"  
  
Laguna- "Huh?"  
  
Ellone- "Aaahh!"  
  
Cloud- "Oh shit."  
  
Squall- "Whatever."  
  
Everybody braced themselves for the attack. The power of Ultimecia's notorious 'Hell's Judgment' pressed on.  
  
Out of nowhere, a girl busted in front of the group. She called out, "Angel Sacrifice!" Hell's Judgment was suddenly absorbed by this brave girl, who took the full blow (If this was an FMV, the graphics would be amazing!). Everyone looked up, as they discovered the attack didn't stun them. They looked, not far in front of them, and saw a young woman laying in a mysterious glow, barely breathing.  
  
More Interruptions   
  
Cloud stepped up to the young girl. "Who is this?" he asked everyone.  
  
"Oh my God! That's…that's…" Zidane ran up to the seemingly lifeless body. He got on his knees and scooped up the girl in his arms. Tears began to form in his eyes. In anger, he looked up. "How could you be so heartless!?"  
  
"Silence, little chimp."  
  
"No, you listen here, you bitch! I don't know who you are, but next time I see you, you're gonna wish you had never been born!" Zidane screamed. His attention turned back to the beauty in his arms. He sat down, and stroked her pretty head, brushing the dark strands of hair out of her face. "Please…Dagger…wake up…" he said, weeping.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group was in awe of this deed, and others confused.  
  
"Alright. Now one of you numbskulls is gonna tell me what happened here. I am manager of this place, and there damn well better be an explanation for what just happened!!"  
  
"Cid, I think you need a tranquilizer," Cloud replied.  
  
Kiros replied, "Well, sir, our dear friend was-"  
  
"You Chickenwuss. Let me handle this," a blonde man said. "These pathetic fools came here for all different reasons, and soon they will discover that their destinies become intertwined, but they're so stupid that they haven't figured it out yet. And I'll wager that you're wondering why I know all of this?"  
  
Cid spoke, "Frankly, I just don't give a f-"  
  
"Excellent. I happen to be the chosen one of the Great Ultimecia, who is now sending this lovely message through my brainwaves to you dumbasses," explained Seifer.  
  
"Huh? I don't think I understand. Who's Ultimecia? Weren't we just fighting Edea?" said Laguna in a perplexed tone.  
  
Amarant folded his arms. "I believe this scarface jerk in front of us. Reminds me of when I was a kid. The old hag is going down!"  
  
"But, I still don't get it…" By now, Seifer and Cid had left the room because they refused to tolerate Laguna's stupidity.  
  
"You see, Laguna, Ultimecia is a sorceress from the future, who has traveled back to our rift in time to possess Edea, in order to create chaos in our world," explained Kiros.  
  
"Huh?" said Laguna.  
  
'What a halfwit,' thought Amarant.  
  
"Damn, Laguna! Who cares!? She's gone, and so is that weird looking cross-dresser," said a frustrated Cloud. "So, Squall, now what?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Great," said Cloud. Suddenly, he gasped. "Ellone!" Both Cloud and Squall ran over to Ellone, who was sprawled out on the floor. Everyone ran over.  
  
Still in his own little moment, Zidane looked at Garnet's face and smiled. Even though she was near death, she still looked gorgeous. He now had her in his lap. He kissed her forehead gently. Her body suddenly reacted to the kiss, as if it was his own magical power of love. Her eyes fluttered open. "…Zi…dane?…Is… that…you…?" she whispered in small breaths.  
  
Zidane smiled at her. "My love, what were you thinking? Why must you always put your beautiful self in danger?"  
  
She looked up at him. She struggled to sit up, in his muscular arms. "I…should ask you…the same…thing…" she managed to say.   
  
Zidane leaned down and looked into her twinkling, dark eyes. She smiled a meek smile, the smile that he normally would give her. He smiled back at her, admiring her lovely face. He leaned in further, and their lips met softly. Garnet slowly put her arms around his neck, as she was still weak. Zidane's arms found her slim waist and he wrapped them around her slender body, as best he could while she was still in his lap, severely injured. He ran the tip of his tongue along her smooth lips, tickling them, as it beckoned for an invitation. She then allowed him to enter, tasting his sweetness and warm breath. She felt the tip of his tongue slide on the roof of her mouth. She managed to let out a moan of pleasure. She teased him and ran her tongue along side his. Instead of a usual game of tag, it was more like hide and seek. His tongue soon found hers and his arms pulled her in closer to him, as his hunger for her grew. He suddenly felt something touching him, a finger, in search of something. It started at the curve of his neck, just barely touching his skin, which created little chills throughout his body, and ran down his chest, grazed his belly button, then ran slowly all the way down. He suddenly began to lose control, as she had begun to massage his now hard member gently. He let out an almost audible cry of pure pleasure and began to breathe hard and fast, as his manhood throbbed uncontrollably.  
  
"AHEM," said a voice not so far behind them. "You guys should get a room."  
  
Zidane slowly pulled away from her, caressing the inside of her mouth, teasingly, making her sigh with desperate need, and he slowly slipped his tongue from her mouth, sliding across her lips before he regretfully pulled away, and turned in the direction of the interference. "Dammit, Amarant!"  
  
"What?" Amarant said. "I thought you said we were on a mission."  
  
Zidane looked back into Garnet's eyes and smiled. "…Right," he said. He stood up, with Garnet still in his arms, and she held herself close to him, burying her face into the curve of his neck, inhaling his natural, irresistible scent. The three made their way over to the little cloud that had formed around Ellone (And I don't mean a clone of Cloud! ^_^).  
  
She was in worse shape than Garnet. Everyone who wasn't a part of the Final Fantasy VIII cast was utterly confused, as she was well out of Ultimecia's firing range. Squall let out a sigh of frustration, as he saw that she was unconscious, and there was no way to detect when she'd wake. He suddenly heard a cough. Cloud and Squall were on both sides. "Ellone!" they said in unison, which caused them to look at each other with surprised looks.  
  
Ellone first looked at Squall, then at Cloud. "Is… everyone…alright?" She then managed to sit up and caught glance of the body in Zidane's arms. "Is she okay?"  
  
Everyone looked at Zidane as he nodded in assurance. "She'll be fine. She just needs a little rest." He could feel her warm, soft breaths on his neck and smiled to himself.  
  
"Oh…good…I am…glad…"  
  
Everyone turned back to face Ellone.  
  
"She's out cold," Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Squall. "Laguna, go get a carriage so we can get her to the hotel." As he said this, Zidane thought to himself. 'Man, it's so much more romantic to carry babes. Ah well.' Zidane suddenly noticed that this place was more technologically advanced than his world, and reconsidered Squall's odd request. Zidane shrugged, and followed everyone, who were way ahead of him, almost outside the mansion.  
  
Heartbreak Hotel  
  
Ellone's eyes opened slowly in a blur. When her vision cleared, she found Cloud at her side. "Ellone, are you okay? What happened back there?" he said to her in one of the hotel rooms.   
  
She sat up. "I…I'm glad everyone is safe."  
  
"Ellone, what happened to you? How did you get hurt? You were nowhere near Ultimecia's attack."  
  
Ellone sighed in defeat. "…No matter what I say, it won't fool you, will it? Alright. I'll tell you. Just as Ultimecia unleashed her attack, I was in another time."  
  
"You mean…you left us?" Cloud scooted closer to her.  
  
"…Yes. You see, I went back to-"  
  
The door was suddenly thrust open.  
  
Cloud sat back in his chair and Ellone moved away from him.  
  
"Cloud," said a person in a stern tone, "you better not be trying anything with my sister."  
  
Cloud almost jumped back in surprise. "Sister?" he said as he looked at Ellone. He looked back at the figure, looked down at the floor and blushed a deep red. "Calm down. We were just talking."  
  
"Hmph. You better watch your back, Cloud," said a slightly angered Squall as he left the room.   
  
Cloud watched him leave and shrugged. "Is he always like this?" he said, still looking at the door.  
  
"Yes. We've known each other since we were little. We met at an orphanage that we were raised in. He's always taken care of me, like a sister. We've never had anybody, so we decided we'd be there for each other."  
  
"You're an orphan?"  
  
"Yes. Well, until Uncle Laguna found me and took care of me."  
  
"Yeah, he told me about that. Until you just said that, I was having a hard time believing that he raised you. Doesn't seem like he can raise himself now." Ellone laughed. "By the way, he was saying something about ruling some place."  
  
"Oh. You must mean Esthar."  
  
"He was serious?"  
  
"He may seem to be oblivious at times, but he knows what he's doing. He's a good person."  
  
"So…you said you were an orphan…"  
  
Ellone nodded.  
  
"Well, that makes two of us," Cloud smiled. "Aaaah!!"  
  
"! Cloud! Are you okay?"  
  
"I…feel…faint…" Cloud fell out of the chair. Ellone gasped. "Oh no! Squall! Help!"  
  
And…in another hotel room…  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, YES! Oh, Zidane! Don't stop! Yes, right there! Ahh…"  
  
"Does that feel better?" said Zidane as he continued to massage Garnet's shoulders. (Nasty minds.)  
  
"This is wonderful. I feel much better. How long have we been here?"  
  
"A few days. I suppose we'll move on once the girl has healed."  
  
"Oh, Ellone. I hope she's alright. I'm glad I was there to help."  
  
"Yes, that reminds me. How did you get here? And how did you do that? I thought I left you with Eiko and Vivi."  
  
"……"  
  
"Ah, the silent treatment. Fine. But I wonder how long you'll hold out." He began kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh, Zidane. I…"  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I…I can't…"  
  
Zidane smiled, "Alright." He began to untie the bow on her shirt, loosening the back of her body suit.   
  
"Zidane…we can't…remember what happened last time…"  
  
"Pssh. We're far from where everybody else is staying. I made sure of that," he smiled, as he folded the suit forward, and gently taking her arms out of the sleeves.   
  
"Oh, Zidane, you never give up, do you?" she said, now sitting in her bra and panties.  
  
Zidane just smiled, and got in front of her, pushing her back on the pillow. "You know, you shouldn't tease the monkey. That gets you nowhere."  
  
"Oh, Zidane! Stop! Don't! Oh, you jerk! Ah! Zidane! I-I was just kidding! Oh, yes! Yes!"  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," he smiled.  
  
"So, this is what kept me awake," a tall man walked in.   
  
Zidane stopped thrusting and turned around. "Damn! Why does this keep happening to me! Get out!"  
  
"Oh, now don't be so hasty. I'll just watch right over here. Just pretend I'm not here," he smiled.  
  
"The hell you will! Hey, don't I know you?"  
  
The man in cowboy boots got up from the chair near the door. "Perhaps. I feel like I know you too. Still can't figure it out though. Well, while we're thinking, can I have a turn?"  
  
"What? Are you crazy?! Hell no! Why don't you go read that stupid magazine on the table, and leave us alone! Dagger, get your clothes on."  
  
"Awww…" said Garnet.  
  
The man looked at the magazine. "Hey. I have this one. Hee hee." He turned to Zidane. "Well, you're in no mood to continue. So, how bout reconsidering?" The man turned to Garnet. "Under this western exterior, I'm really just a ladies' man out for some action, babe."  
  
"I told you no, you pervert! Now get out!"  
  
Suddenly, Squall burst in the door. "Irvine Kinneas! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Exactly what I'd like to know," said a girl in a skimpy dress.  
  
"Uh, um. S-Sefie, I can explain," he blushed.  
  
"You're darn right you'll explain!" she said as she dragged him out of the room by his ear. "Thanks, Squall."  
  
"Later, Selphie." Squall turned his glance to Garnet and Zidane. "sigh Are you guys alright?"  
  
They nodded. "Sorry about Irvine. He's…well, there's no time for this. We have an emergency."  
  
The three made their way back to the room with Cloud and Ellone. 


End file.
